


small sacrifices

by skyekingsleigh



Series: Domestics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: And Blaine gaping at him shouldn’t really look attractive but somehow he does and that wasn’t quite okay and yeah.





	small sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you don't know yet, I love Hamilton and Spring Awakening and Mindhunter and basically I love Groffsauce aka Jonathan Groff. So I decided to rematch glee because he was there and then I started shipping his character Jesse to Blaine? Which is insane because they have little to no interaction?? lol. But anyways, I came across a few fanfics, I get hooked, and now I am working on a mini-series called Domestics that are just basically Jesse/Blaine fluffs. And maybe smut someday. Okay I'm done. Enjoy.

-

 

Jesse St. James cannot keep a relationship to save his life. The longest he’s probably been off the market before now was back in high school when he dated Rachel Berry (before he decided to crack an egg on her forehead and snatch his fourth national show choir competition win) and that lasted what? A couple weeks, give or take a month?

The truth was Jesse hated the lack of control he gets every single time he gets in a relationship. He hated having to adjust his whole routine, schedule and lifestyle to fit another person’s because that’s just…bull. He once dated a girl who insisted that they only have sex on full moons to make their “bond” stronger and honestly that was just plain creepy. Another failed relationship was with an understudy for the off-Broadway show he was playing a year ago who got a bad case of the flu and was apparently on his death bed (Jesse still believes he was just overreacting. Seriously? He had the _flu!_ ) but it shouldn’t have been Jesse’s responsibility to take care of him, right? He was busy with rehearsals!

He might as well could have sworn off relationships by that time. One night stands could work, he supposed. Maybe a fling here and there. But to sustain an actual relationship where Jesse was expected to actually give a fuck, make efforts and sacrifices and make his whole world revolve around this other person? No thank you.

So what was he doing, really, cutting up the edges of Blaine’s sandwich because he knows that his boyfriend hates crusts? And what’s with that big, knowing, goofy smile on his face? He only smiles that big whenever someone expects him to put on a show face when he was in Vocal Adrenaline! 

“You don’t have to do that,” Blaine mumbled but his cheeks and the tips of his ears were red. His curly hair–unusually free from gel this time because he forgot to bring some (he didn’t expect to sleep over, alright?)–looked soft under the warm noon sunlight. Honestly, why is his heart beating _this_ fast? Fuck.

Continuing to cut up Blaine’s pb&j, Jesse glanced at him through his lashes and chuckled. “I’m almost done.”

“No, seriously Jesse, you don–“

“Blaine,” he cut him off. “Shut up.”

And then they stared at each other with silly grins for a few seconds before Jesse cleared his throat. “Here you go.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Blaine admits lightheartedly. “I honestly feel bad. Children everywhere are starving and here I am being petty about crusts.”

Jesse had to hold back his groan because _of course_ Blaine would think of starving children at a time like this and _of course_ he would feel bad. So, naturally, like a good boyfriend (my god, is that what he is now? Fuck, he’s whipped) he rolled his eyes playfully at the younger man frowning in front of him and shoved all the cut-up pieces of crusts into his mouth.

And Blaine gaping at him shouldn’t really look attractive but somehow he does and that wasn’t quite okay and yeah.

“Jesse!” His boyfriend exclaimed. “You don’t eat crusts, hell, you don’t even like bread!”

He wants to punch himself for the next words he was about to say but fuck it. Whipped and proud. “Yeah, but I like you.”

So maybe Jesse St. James actually _could_ keep a relationship (when it’s with Blaine). 

Blaine bites his lower lip in contemplation for a few seconds before leaning forward to press his lips gently against Jesse’s. “I like you too.”

Scratch that. _Especially_ when it’s with Blaine.


End file.
